Advertisements can be customized to target specific consumers to enhance the likelihood of a consumer response to an advertisement. Information about the consumer, such as user profiles, purchased items, web page views, and item reviews are analyzed to target advertisements. Typically, this information is used to group consumers into general categories for purposes of targeting specific advertisements. Unfortunately, advertising providers are capable of only collecting limited information, and the information collected only allows for targeting a general group of consumers and does not allow for targeting individuals.